


Kitty Paws

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [8]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: When pranks are a staple of the household, there is every reason to be suspicious of presents that move by themselves
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Kudos: 15





	Kitty Paws

It was a box, the sides lined with paper and a ribbon holding the lid closed. Elsa held the package gingerly, looking between it and Anna. Despite the smile Anna was sporting, Elsa felt suspicious.

“Anna, this better not be a gag gift.” Elsa said, the package still unopened.

The prankster in question was standing, shifting from foot to foot impatiently, “What makes you think it is?”

“The camera.” 

“Oh, yeah. That.” The camera wasn’t put down though, Elsa noticed. There had been a prank war not so far in recent memory. So anything could be in the box. Something gross, something nice or even nothing at all. Who knew? 

“Just open it!”

“Fine.” Elsa slowly pulled the ribbon off, dropping it aside. Then she took her time with the tape. Anna’s pranks weren’t elaborate, but she didn’t put it past her. The top came off cleanly. Elsa jerking her face aside and holding her breath. Slowly, when nothing happened she turned to look at Anna who wasn’t focused on her. She was focused on the box. 

Elsa startled when she felt paws hit her lap, and something butt into her belly. Dropping the box her hands shifted to catch onto a little creature. It was soft and fluffy and she could already hear purring. 

“You got me a kitten?” Elsa brought the cat up. He was fluffy with white fur and an orange muzzle.

“I know it’s not really the greatest gift but you like cats, you got your own apartment, and I thought hey, you don’t have to worry about your mom’s allergies anymore. Plus you like those step by step books and going slow and through the motions and what better to show I’m responsible then to help you raise a cat? Not that it really means anything but you like cats, I like cats. Not as much as you like cats but hey, cat. Well, kitten. What do you want to name him? You don’t mind having a boy cat right?” Anna winced as she covered her mouth.

“I love him.” Elsa cradled the cat, loving how he settled perfectly into her arms. No fussing, just purring as she ran her fingers through his coat. Anna hadn’t forgotten when she mentioned wanting a cat. That was what, all the way back on one of their earlier dates? 

Anna went to grab another present but Elsa snagged her shirt and pulled, “Nah-uh, come over here.” 

“You, me, and Olaf have cuddles in our future.”


End file.
